


Жизнью мёртвого парня

by Tinnory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnory/pseuds/Tinnory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Призрак стриптизера вселяется в привлекательных тридцатилетних мужчин с русыми волосами и зелеными глазами. Ну что тут, собственно, может пойти не так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнью мёртвого парня

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reapertownusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Living Dead Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656080) by [reapertownusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa). 



Этот мир катился к финалу, раньше или позже… И битва с неотвратимой судьбой заполнила собой каждый миг их существования. Временами становилось трудно даже вспомнить, за что именно они сражались. Сэм ощущал, как ускользают, теряются все человеческие связи.

Речь уже не шла о спасении людей – осталось только убийство нечисти.

Если они не смогут предотвратить открытие вот той печати, то погибнет десять тысяч человек, а если они не остановят еще что-то, то это будет другое, случайное число человек. У них остались только числа. На них обоих неподъемной тяжестью лежала невозможность спасти всех, и еще страшнее была невозможность помнить, чем хоть кто-то заслужил спасение.

Простое «посолить и сжечь» дало бы Дину ощущение хоть какой-то завершенности. Они могли бы заехать в городок, прикончить монстра, спасти несколько невинных жизней, и, возможно, Дин мог бы подцепить девчонку.

Сэм целиком и полностью поддержал идею найти подходящее дело. Но именно это конкретное дело он предпочел бы обойти десятой дорогой.

В который раз Сэм пролистал фотографии жертв. Его глаза потемнели, когда он перевел взгляд с экрана ноутбука на лицо брата.

Дин сидел на кровати, положив ноги в грязных ботинках точно посередине скомканного одеяла нежно-голубого цвета. Возле бедра на матрасе был аккуратно пристроен пистолет. Откинувшись на спинку кровати, Дин с аппетитом разделывался с жирным буррито, которое неторопливо выползало из порванной упаковки.

Успешно подхватив языком несколько слипшихся между собой бобов, Дин не заметил большую каплю густого соуса, устремившуюся на свободу с другой стороны пока та не шлепнулась на его обтянутое грязной джинсой колено. Единственной реакцией было то, что братец перехватил упаковку таким образом, чтобы убегающая «еда» попадала на пальцы, которые он затем с удовольствием облизывал.

Не было ни единого шанса, что кровать не превратится в помойку, но, впервые за долгое-долгое время, Дин выглядел почти спокойным, так что Сэм прикусил язык. Если это сделает его брата счастливым, то пусть превращает в помойку всю комнату. Целиком.

– Что? – Дин вытер рот тыльной стороной руки и внимательно ее осмотрел, прежде чем поднять глаза на Сэма. – У меня что-то на лице?

Сэм только сейчас осознал, что беззастенчиво пялится, и быстро отвернулся, фокусируясь на ноуте.

– Возможно. Но, Дин, ты хоть посмотрел, как выглядят жертвы?

Дин отхватил еще один здоровенный кусок буррито и вопросительно изогнул бровь.

– Разумеется, – неразборчиво прочавкал он. – А что?

– И ты ничего не заметил?

Брат безразлично пожал плечами и вернулся к своему ланчу, запихнув в рот последний кусок.

– Они все парни. Спортивного типа. Не то чтобы это сильно сокращало список, – Дин снова уселся и закинул ноги на кровать. – А что? Ты что-то обнаружил?

– Только то, что они все хорошо сложенные тридцатилетние мужчины с русыми волосами и зелеными глазами.

– Вау! Два часа ты пялился в монитор и результат оказался меньше того, что мы знали с самого начала? – Дин скомкал обрывок фольги от упаковки своего буррито и прицелился в стоящую в противоположном углу комнаты мусорную корзину. – В яблочко!

Сэм устало потер ладонями глаза, дожидаясь, пока Дин победно вскинет в воздух кулак и снова уляжется, закинув руки за голову.

– Дин, может, послушаешь?

– Как только ты предложишь что-нибудь полезное. Пока что ничего из твоих изысканий не помогает вычислить будущую жертву. Вокруг полно тридцатилетних парней. И зеленые глаза не такая уж редкость. Черт, да у меня такие!

– Я знаю. И ты привлекательный, хорошо сложенный мужчина тридцати лет.

– Ууу, Сэмми! – губы Дина изогнулись в нахальной улыбке. – Я польщен, но тебе придется хотя бы купить мне букетик цветов, прежде чем я позволю за собой приударить.

Именно поэтому Сэма так сильно беспокоило это дело. Не потому что Дин идеально подходил под типаж жертв, а потому что он категорически отрицал это. По сравнению с войной против Небес и Преисподней один-единственный призрак казался чем-то незначительным, но мстительный дух мог убить Дина так же окончательно, как и армия ангелов и демонов.

– Серьезно, Дин, – прищурился Сэм. – Ты явно мишень для этой твари.

– Чувак, остынь! Я не позволил архангелу забраться в мою шкуру. Я не дам какой-то мелкой страшилке взять на тест-драйв эту шикарную задницу. Сукину сыну придется встать в очередь и оплатить свой таймшер!

Отсрочка.

Сэм механически провел пальцами по клавиатуре, стараясь не вдумываться в эти слова.

Трудно было не понять, что все, что они делают – это отсрочка неотвратимого. Сэм осознавал, что Дин был так спокоен из-за Михаила.  
– Это не одно и то же, Дин! Призракам не нужно приглашение.

– А стоило бы! – Дин поднялся с кровати. – Когда я говорил, что хочу дело в стрип-клубе, я, черт возьми, имел в виду совершенно другое!

Сэм приподнял брови и захлопнул ноутбук.

– Почему ты тогда выбрал его?

– И что? Исходя из того, что у них танцуют чуваки, я должен был догадаться, что цыпочек там нет?

– Ну не знаю, Дин. Как насчет того, что это гей-клуб?

– Думаю, мне следовало спросить тебя, – Дин подхватил куртку и бросил через плечо взгляд на Сэма. – Ты все это время капал слюнями на танцовщиков или все-таки выяснил адрес клуба?

– Выяснил. Но, может быть, нам стоит просто встретиться на кладбище?

– Это был бы чудесный план, если бы мы знали, чей труп нужно прожарить до хрустящей корочки. Забудь, Сэм. Ты не сможешь от меня избавиться, – он расплылся в дьявольской улыбке. – Я не позволю какому-нибудь наглому чуваку приударить за моей сучкой.

– Очень смешно, придурок.

Не было ни единого шанса, что из этого выйдет что-то хорошее, но, чтобы заставить брата остаться, пришлось бы привязать его к кровати. Просто Сэму придется быть вдвое внимательнее и надеяться, что этот перерыв в охоте не прервет в конце концов жизнь Дина.

~~~  
Дину нравилось думать, что он в полной безопасности, под защитой своей мужественности, но взгляды, которые бросал на него Фил Келлер, заставляли начать нервничать. Его уже тошнило от того, что каждый встречный оценивает его мясной костюмчик.

Ну, по крайней мере, менеджер танцевального клуба «Счастливчик» не задумываясь пригласил их внутрь, несмотря на нерабочее время. Им даже не пришлось выкручиваться с фальшивыми удостоверениями и выдумывать предлог. Фил все сделал за них.

– Так вы, ребята, ищите работу? – с ходу начал он. – Потому что у меня есть парочка вакансий…

– Вот этот парень просто мечтает попробоваться, – Дин с трудом спрятал ехидную улыбочку и хлопнул Сэма между лопаток. – Я еле-еле удерживаю его, чтобы он не выпрыгнул из штанов.

Ошарашенное выражение на лице Сэма было бесценно. И пока брат возмущенно хлопал глазами, Дин окинул взглядом стены тускло освещенного холла. Основным украшением служили рамки с фотографиями весьма скудно одетых мужчин. В конце концов Дин нашел, что искал.

– Но на самом деле мы хотели бы узнать… – прежде чем посмотреть на Фила, Дин прочитал имя под фотографией. – Вы не расскажете нам про Говарда?

– Говард Безлингер? – менеджер подозрительно прищурился. – Вы с ним случаем не братья?

– Просто друзья, – Дин независимо отмахнулся от ятебяпредупреждал взгляда Сэма. – Похоже, он скончался довольно скоропостижно?

– Можно и так сказать, – Фил облокотился на стойку бара, не отрывая глаз от фото. – Его сбил автобус. Такое случается, не правда ли? Сегодня ты звезда стриптиза, а завтра просто кровавая клякса на лобовом стекле.

– Да, полный отстой.

Эта история вдребезги разбивала их теорию. Погибшие в авариях нередко становились мстительными духами, но случаев массовой одержимости этими духами, Винчестеры еще не встречали. Гибель под колесами автобуса никому не известного стриптизера не должна была привести к появлению могущественного призрака.

– А нет ли какой-либо причины, по которой Говард мог испытывать особенную привязанность к этому месту? – включился в разговор Сэм.

– Конечно! Мы тут все как семья. И вообще это ужасно обидно. Попади он тогда на шоу, его жизнь бы полностью переменилась.

– Почему вдруг? – Дин вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Это была Ночь Талантов. Тогда к нам приезжали большие шишки из Вегаса, и если бы они его увидели, это бы стало для парня счастливым билетом прочь из этой дыры, – Фил перевел взгляд на Дина. – Парень, тебе точно не нужна работа?

– Точно. Я уже при деле.

– Я и не сомневался, – подмигнул Фил. – Если передумаете, парни, просто загляните сегодня вечером. Сегодня Ночь Открытой Сцены – каждый может выступить.

– Заманчиво… Сэм, нам пора ехать.

И, прежде чем Сэм успел попрощаться с Филом и поблагодарить того за потраченное время, Дин уже взбежал по ступенькам и вышел на улицу. Он пересек тротуар и остановился возле Импалы, внезапно чувствуя непреодолимое желание помыться. Вот только сейчас для этого было совсем не время.

Солнце сползало к горизонту, и день клонился к ночи. Им придется хорошенько пошевелить задницами, чтобы успеть найти и поджарить труп Говарда, прежде чем тот успеет оседлать тело еще какого-нибудь несчастного ублюдка на Ночь Открытой Сцены. Или до того как Дину выпадет шанс выяснить, настолько ли силен его дух, как ему кажется.

Он провел рукой по волосам, безуспешно пытаясь успокоить расшалившиеся нервишки. Его глаза сузились, когда он услышал приближающиеся шаги Сэма. Дин расслабил плечи и достал из кармана ключи.

– Похоже, у призрака Говарда был чуть более серьезный мотив, чем мы думали, – Сэм многозначительно приподнял бровь, и Дин отвернулся. – Дин, ты в порядке?

– Очешуенно, – Дин открыл дверь и уселся на водительское сидение. – Давай прихватим зефирчику (1) и разыщем его могилку.

~~~  
Закинув на плечи лопаты, они пробирались через темное кладбище, стараясь как можно меньше пользоваться фонариками, чтобы не привлекать нежелательное внимание к своим персонам. Им помогали тусклое освещение ближайшей улицы и мелькающий свет фар.

Ровный шум оживленного трафика скрывал скрежет лопат о подвернувшийся камень, но одновременно означал, что они находятся достаточно близко от жилых районов и кто-нибудь запросто может наткнуться на братьев, пока они занимаются своими раскопками. До некоторой степени их скрывали окружающие деревья, но постоянная необходимость прятаться как от демонов, так и от архангелов сделала Сэма параноидально внимательным к возможности попасться.

Было странно осознавать, что ему этого не хватало, но именно так и было. Они распознали угрозу и теперь позаботятся о ее нейтрализации. Все. Дело закрыто. Здесь не было ничего, что повиснет над их головами и будет хватать за задницу, как в последнее время делало буквально все.

– Думаю, осталось копнуть всего пару раз, – выдохнул Сэм. – Да, точно, вот… Дин?

Лопата с лязгом упала на землю. Сэм обернулся и увидел удаляющуюся спину брата, которая постепенно скрывалась в тени низких веток старого дуба.

– Дин! Куда ты?

Шаг Дина не сбился ни на мгновение, когда он появился с другой стороны дерева и двинулся в направлении машины. Он даже не оглянулся на Сэма.

Волна паники поднялась в груди Сэма, и враз забытая лопата выпала из рук. Он бросился вслед за братом, длинные ноги давали преимущество в беге, хотя, судя по целеустремленности, с которой двигался Дин, у руля уже находился кое-кто другой.

Подозрение подтвердилось, когда Сэм схватил брата за руку.

Дин обернулся, и Сэм едва успел заметить пустоту его взгляда, когда волна энергии отбросила прочь. Силой удара его впечатало массивный ствол ближайшего дерева.

К тому моменту, когда его тело упало на землю, Сэма уже не заботил ни Дин, ни что-либо еще.

~~~  
Огни сцены разгорались, пока гас свет в зале. Фил расположился на центральном месте в первом ряду и не сводил взгляда с подмостков. Он взболтнул Южный комфорт (1) в своем бокале и откинулся на спинку стула. Выступления на Ночи Открытой Сцены могли быть очень разными по уровню, но они как ничто другое неизменно привлекали толпу зрителей.

Обычно аудитория собиралась, так сказать, «на поржать». В такие вечера любой придурок с улицы мог тряхнуть своим добром на публику. Многие считают себя самыми горячими штучками на этой благословленной Богом Земле, тогда как большинству Фил заплатил бы только за то, чтобы они натянули свои шмотки обратно.

Но в последнее время все заметно изменилось, и поэтому Фил не собирался покидать свое место до тех пор, пока не погаснут прожектора на сцене. Словно из ниоткуда появилась целая череда подражателей Безлингера, которые были почти так же хороши, как он сам когда-то. Было даже странно, насколько похоже они двигались.

Он запросто мог бы смириться с этой странностью, но его просто убивал тот факт, что, несмотря на все его старания, ни один из этих подражателей не вернулся в клуб. Каждую пятницу был кто-то новый. Филу даже не удалось узнать ни одного имени, что чертовски затрудняло захват нового таланта.

Он не знал, ради чего эти Сэм и Дин приходили сегодня с расспросами про Говарда, но Дин идеально подходил на роль подражателя. С одной только разницей: он выглядел вдвое лучше их всех вместе взятых.

Фил без сожалений отдал бы половину своих танцовщиков, чтобы заполучить Дина в штат. Даже если он танцует как пресловутый слон в посудной лавке, парень все равно стал бы звездой этого места, если тело под всеми слоями одежды хотя бы вполовину так великолепно, как подсказывал тренированный глаз Фила.

Прошел час с начала представления, но ничто примечательное так и не пересекло сцену. В баре все так же разлетались напитки, толпа отлично проводила время и не скупилась на чаевые, с которых Фил, промежду прочим, имел некислый процент.

Прибыль будет весьма неплоха, но взгляд Фила обратился к сцене только тогда, когда люди вокруг него разразились восторженной овацией. Разумеется. Парень, которого он ждал весь вечер, наконец явил свою хорошенькую мордашку.

Дин восшествовал на сцену так, словно был рожден для этого.

Тяжелый металл ревел из динамиков, но будь он проклят, если этот парень не попал в каждый удар сложного ритма с непередаваемой мужественной грацией, которая затмила бы любого из лучших танцоров балета. С каждым движением бедер он обольстительно скользил навстречу толпе, которая повскакала с мест уже к тому моменту, когда Дин отбросил в сторону куртку.

Умопомрачительной формы руки дразняще скользнули под рубашку, на секунду обнажив подтянутый живот. Ни за что на свете Фил не позволит этому красавцу ускользнуть. Учитывая, насколько плотно обступила его толпа, Филу уже сейчас стоило начать проталкиваться к выходу, чтобы успеть перехватить Дина, но он не мог оторвать взгляд от разворачивающегося перед ним шоу.

Достигнув расположенного посреди сцены шеста, Дин зацепился за него ногой. Совершив изящный поворот, он непринужденно скинул один ботинок, крутнувшись обратно, расстался со вторым и соскользнул к подножию шеста. Одним длинным плавным движением он взметнулся вверх и по широкой дуге направился к краю сцены.

Приблизившись к восторженно орущей толпе, Дин, однако, сохранял дистанцию, не позволяющую собрать протягиваемые ему купюры. Он продолжал дразнить зрителей, зная, что чем дольше он заставит их ждать, тем больше получит, в конце концов дав им то, что они хотят. Откуда бы этот парень ни явился, он явно был профессионалом.

Ловко прогнувшись, Дин выскользнул из рубашки и швырнул ее в жаждущие руки толпы. Свободная футболка давала простор для воображения, лишь слегка облегая тело, возможность увидеть которое явно стоила любого ожидания.

Дин вернулся к центру сцены и опустился на колени. Оглушительный рев лучше любых слов сказал Филу, что вокруг не осталось ни одного человека, который бы не мечтал увидеть Дина на коленях у своих ног. И, судя по блуждающей на губах усмешке, Дин отлично это осознавал.

Еще один чарующе медленный круг по сцене, во время которого Дин провоцирующе играл с пряжкой ремня. Наконец расстегнув джинсы, он скользнул рукой под резинку трусов. Фил почти уверился, что ему придется вызывать скорую помощь для половины присутствующих.

Загорелые руки со сверхъестественным совершенством двигались в такт музыке, пока парень со змеиной грацией избавился от футболки и бросил ее в толпу вдогонку рубашке. Дин снова приблизился к зрителям. На этот раз Фил почувствовал, что вот-вот присоединится к идиотам, близким к тому, чтобы заполучить сердечный приступ.

Сцепив руки за головой, Дин качнул бедрами в сторону Фила. На губах парня играла вызывающая улыбка, когда он приглашающе кивнул на свои джинсы.

Фил дождался, пока сияющие зеленые глаза встретятся с его взглядом, подтверждая приглашение, и потянулся вперед, в восторге от оказанной чести. Отработанным движением он расстегнул молнию и стянул штаны с нетерпеливо покачивающихся бедер Дина. Боксеры были неожиданным выбором, но в зале не нашлось ни одного недовольного лица, когда ткань джинсов коснулась пола.

Дин непринужденно переступил ногами и, подхватив джинсы, накинул штанины на шею Фила, притянув достаточно близко, чтобы тот смог пересчитать бледные веснушки на скулах. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть – и Фил сможет коснуться их губами, но прежде, чем он решился, Дин уже вновь ускользнул, нахально ухмыляясь и прихватив стакан с выпивкой из руки застывшего соляным столбом менеджера. Еще немного – и Филу придется делить этого парня со всем клубом.

Дин поднес к полным губам стакан и осушил его одним глотком, ни на секунду не сбившись с танцевального ритма.

Штаны были отброшены в сторону, стакан вернулся во внезапно ослабевшие пальцы Фила, а Дин отправился дальше собирать бонусы. Когда музыкальная композиция подошла к финалу, боксеры едва держались на бедрах Дина под тяжестью собранной наличности. И, подобно всем предыдущим подражателям Безлингера, парень направился прямиком к выходу, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы одеться.

У дверей ожидал вышибала, чьей задачей было останавливать приглашенных танцоров, чтобы они оставили процент чаевых, но потом они были вольны идти на все четыре стороны. Обычно.

Конкретно этот мог бы поднять и так отличную репутацию клуба до невообразимой высоты. Фил вскочил на сцену, чтобы избежать необходимости продираться через толпу, и попытался догнать Дина.

– Не выпускай его! – вышибала уже почти пропустил парня. Не говоря ни слова, он вновь захлопнул дверь. – Ты не можешь устроить такое шоу, а потом просто уйти! – Фил не мог не попытаться. – Назови свою цену и ты ее получишь.

На секунду лицо Дина отразило некое колебание, затем его глаза опустились вниз, и он посмотрел на собственное тело. Он как-то нерешительно провел ладонью по груди, словно впервые касаясь кожи. Когда его взгляд вернулся к Филу, на лице расползалась торжествующая улыбка.

– Я буду звездой? – язык Дина слегка заплетался, но Фил собирался платить ему не за разговоры или трезвый образ жизни. Да он был готов лично накачивать парня выпивкой, если это было нужно, чтобы получить от него желаемые телодвижения.

– Тебе, черт возьми, лучше поверить в это! Два года эксклюзивного контракта. Ты танцуешь в моем клубе, и только в нем… Эй, ты в порядке?

Дин отшатнулся, захлебнувшись судорожным вдохом. Сделав пару неуверенных шагов и не дотянувшись до стенки, упал на колени. Тело страшно напряглось, голова откинулась назад, на шее вздулись жилы, как будто у него начался какой-то припадок.

Фил не успел поймать Дина, когда тот рухнул к его ногам.

~~~  
Грохот музыки, от которого подрагивала земля, разбудил Дина. Кто, черт возьми, так громко врубает музыку на проклятом кладбище?!

Его еще не проснувшееся окончательно сознание пыталось собрать логичную картину из имеющихся странных кусков. Мигающий в темноте яркий свет, тяжелый табачный запах дыма, отсутствие привычной вони горящего трупа…

– Эй, Дин? Ты в порядке?

Дин разлепил веки. Над ним склонился не Сэм. Он оттолкнулся от земли и подскочил на ноги, готовый к драке. Он уже сжал кулаки, когда осознал, что стоит перед двумя незнакомыми парнями и из одежды на нем одни только трусы.

– Что за?!

Но стоило ему встретиться взглядом с одним из пялящихся на него парней, как все произошедшее ворвалось в голову с деликатностью грузового состава. Это были всего лишь невнятные отрывки. Блеск обнаженной кожи, горячий свет рамп, льющийся на него, и собственная одежда, снятая с тела. Этого было достаточно.

Дин бросил наполненный ужасом взгляд назад, на сцену, окруженную мужиками. Теми самыми мужиками, для которых всего несколько минут назад Говард заставил его станцевать стриптиз. Горячего душа совершенно точно будет недостаточно, чтобы это смыть.

– Эй-эй! Притормози! – Фил потянулся взять его за локоть.

Дин шарахнулся в сторону, когда обнаженного плеча коснулась рука менеджера.

– Держи свои руки подальше! – он оглянулся, яростно шаря глазами по сторонам. – Где мой брат?

– Твой брат? Тот парень, который приходил с тобой сегодня… Сэм?

– Да, Сэм, – Дин потряс головой, пытаясь окончательно прийти в себя. – Где, черт возьми, Сэм?

– Без понятия, парень. Ты уверен, что все в порядке?

Дин прижал руки к вискам.

– Нет! Все абсолютно не в порядке!

Говард все-таки оседлал его тушку и заставил поучаствовать в шоу. Ну почему Сэм все время оказывается прав?

Он не помнил, что произошло, как он настолько расслабился, что позволил захватить себя паршивому призраку. И Дин не имел представления, куда сейчас запропастился Каспер. Впрочем, он совершенно точно не собирался стоять тут и ждать, когда Говард решит зайти на второй раунд.

– Тебе надо присесть, – снова заговорил Фил.

Что ему действительно было надо, так это увидеть Сэма, одеться, провести вечность в душе и найти способ воплотить Говарда в физическом теле, чтобы получить возможность надавать ему по заднице, а затем пристрелить. Многовато.

Но сейчас он был готов удовлетвориться уже тем, что свалит из этого клуба. Дин развернулся к выходу и обнаружил, что путь ему преградил здоровенный чувак. Чувак, пожалуй, не был так высок, как Сэм, но выглядел словно натуральная горилла. Он стоял, скрестив на груди толстенные ручищи, и казался приросшим к полу.

– Свали в туман, – Дин прищурил глаза и сделал шаг вперед. Его сейчас непреодолимо тянуло набить кому-нибудь морду, и этот парень был отличным кандидатом. – Я второй раз не повторяю.

Чувак нагло заржал. Дин уже занес кулак, когда встрял менеджер.

– Просто расслабься, вокруг только друзья.

В этих словах Дин услышал скользкий подтекст, который еще сильнее вывел его из себя. Взгляд на менеджера вызвал новое туманное воспоминание, в котором его губы находились в нескольких сантиметрах от губ Фила. Возможно, у парня были основания полагать, что они такие хорошие друзья, но Дин не задумываясь выдал бы несколько качественных пинков под зад и ему.

– Тебе не стоит сейчас садиться за руль, – попробовал уговорить его Фил. – Давай возьмем выпить и сядем, поговорим о твоей новой работе. Я даже готов прямо сегодня выдать тебе задаток.

– Чувак, я точно не нужен тебе в качестве танцора. Я танцую так, как будто у меня три ноги и все левые. Парень, который танцевал на сцене – это не я.

– Выглядел очень похоже, – менеджер попытался погладить Дина по руке.

– Эй! – Дин мгновенно отскочил назад и предупреждающе выставил руки перед собой. – Чувак, ничего личного, но если ты еще раз попробуешь меня коснуться, то станешь следующим привидением в этом местечке.

– У нас тут проблемы?

К ним приближался еще один мужик. Дин с беспокойством оглядел второго горилообразного вышибалу.

– Все в порядке, – вмешался Фил. – Я понимаю, – он снова обратился к Дину. – Два года – это серьезный срок, но, может, тебе подойдет работа на еженедельной основе? Я, пожалуй, добавлю еще немного к гонорару, и у тебя останется возможность подзаработать на стороне…  
– Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал, – Дин сверкнул кривой улыбкой.  
Он не знал, как сильно ранил Сэма или какие проблемы на свою голову его брат нашел самостоятельно.

Было невозможно представить себе, что он будет стоять и тратить время, торгуясь о вознаграждении за свой стриптиз. Даже в самый лучший день, когда мир не собирался рухнуть в преисподнюю.

Резким апперкотом Дин впечатал кулак в лицо ближайшего вышибалы. Удар не нанес впечатляющего вреда, но последовавший пинок сшиб верзилу с ног, заставив с грохотом рухнуть на пол.

Второй, однако, оказался шустрее, чем выглядел. Он рванулся вперед, впечатав Дина в стену и вышибив из него дух.

Тяжелое тело придавило его, лишая малейшей возможности шевельнуться. Придавленной к дереву щекой, он чувствовал вибрацию от сабвуферов. Совсем рядом гремела музыка и продолжалось веселье.

Никто не услышит шума, как бы он ни старался. Впрочем, не имело значения, если кто-нибудь и заметит. Он должен был спасти мир. И никто не спасет его самого.

Дин совершил попытку вырваться и едва сумел подавить стон, когда громила выкрутил ему руку за спиной.

– Поосторожней там. Не порань его, – раздался голос Фила. – Просто сделай так, чтобы он не навредил сам себе. Я понятия не имею, чем он ширнулся, – менеджер шагнул поближе, но на этот раз предусмотрительно сохранил дистанцию. – Ты сейчас укурен в дымину, но на кону слишком большие деньги. Для нас обоих. Так что я просто хочу, чтобы ты посидел тут с нами, пока не протрезвеешь. Это точно стоит того…

– Отпусти моего брата.

Извернувшись, чтобы посмотреть назад, Дин увидел Сэма. Тот стоял за спиной Фила, приставив к его голове пистолет. Не было ни единого шанса, что Сэм спустит курок, но еще было ясно, что никто, кроме Дина, этого не понимает .

– Не нужно. Мы просто беседуем, – судя по спокойному тону Фила, это был далеко не первый случай, когда к его виску прижималось дуло пистолета. Он держал руки на виду и не шевелился. – Может, тебе удастся вложить немного здравого смысла в голову твоего брата. Я предлагаю ему шикарную сделку.

– Никто тут не заключает никаких сделок, – холодно отрезал Сэм. – Просто отпустите его.  
Вес, давивший ему на спину, наконец исчез, и Дин издал облегченный вздох. Он сделал несколько неловких шагов прочь от стены, не поднимая глаз и мучительно мечтая иметь хотя бы куртку, чтобы накинуть на себя.

Это было просто очешуенно. Последнее, в чем он нуждался, – так это Сэм, обнаруживший его едва ли не голым, с банкнотами, торчащими из трусов, и в компании неизвестного чувака, вжимающего Дина в стену.

И в довершении всего, его брат явился, словно рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, как будто Дин был нуждающейся в спасении прекрасной принцессой. Сэм снял с себя рубашку и попытался натянуть ее на Дина. Это едва не стало последним, что он сделал в жизни.

Дин отпихнул его прочь. Но, не глядя на брата, в последний момент все-таки выхватил у него из рук рубашку.

– Клянусь Господом, если еще хоть один мужик… – поймав обеспокоенный взгляд Сэма, Дин прервал сам себя. – Не обращай внимания. Давай просто свалим отсюда ко всем чертям.

– Подожди, – Фил протягивал пачку наличности. – Ты это заработал. Мне жаль, что мы так неудачно начали, но, если ты все-таки передумаешь, здесь осталось еще много таких пачек.

Прежде чем Сэм выпихнул Дина за порог, тот забрал деньги. Последнее, что он хотел унести с собой – это напоминание о сегодняшнем великом представлении, но если уж его заставили выступить марионеткой мертвого стриптизера, то он, по крайней мере, получит некую компенсацию.

Оказавшись на улице, Дин внезапно почувствовал себя как в одном из тех страшных подростковых снов, когда ты стоишь нагишом перед целым классом. Он был почти уверен, что его боксеры просвечивают насквозь, и рубашки брата категорически недостаточно, чтобы прикрыть его пострадавшее эго.

Когда группка зрителей, только что вывалившаяся из клуба, начала бросать на него многозначительные взгляды, он почти приготовился то ли проснуться, то ли пристрелить кого-нибудь.

Дин подпрыгнул на месте, когда ему на спину легла чья-то рука. Обернувшись, он увидел, что принадлежит она Сэму, и резко отодвинулся. Дин не нуждался в том, чтобы брат вешался на него, и меньше всего сейчас, когда стоял посреди улицы голым, потому что вдруг решил бросить свою любимую рубашку в толпу визжащих чуваков.

Когда они добрались до машины, Сэм направился к водительскому сидению, но в последний момент замер, опершись на крышу и глядя на Дина. Немного слишком пристально, на вкус последнего.

Демонстративно игнорируя Сэма, Дин открыл дверь и забрался внутрь машины. Он слишком устал для того, чтобы спорить о том, кто сядет за руль. И он был чертовски не в настроении для этого разговора и планировал откладывать его настолько долго, насколько это может быть в человеческих силах.

– Нам все еще нужно раскапывать могилу? – спросил Дин, когда Сэм устроился с ним рядом.

– Я уже сжег останки.

Ну да, потому что Дин оставил брата одного на кладбище, предварительно его вырубив. Дин обеспокоенно повернулся к Сэму. Он быстро просканировал голову брата взглядом на предмет серьезных повреждений.

– Я в порядке, Дин, – Сэм встретился с ним взглядом. – Ты-то как? Те парни не…

– Не?.. – Дин пялился на Сэма, пока до него не дошло, что именно тот имеет в виду, а затем пихнул его в плечо. – Ты думаешь, я оставил бы их в живых, если бы они сделали что-то? – стиснув зубы, он посмотрел в окно на клуб. – Это был я, не они… так что давай просто закончим с этим.

– Закончим с чем? – Сэм выглядел удивленно.

– Ты был прав. Я легкая добыча.

– И никогда не говорил…

– Призрак, Сэм. Чертов свеженький призрак.

Сэм повернулся на сиденье так, чтобы полностью видеть Дина, пока сам Дин прилагал все силы, чтобы смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Сэма.

– Ты прекрасно знал, что подходишь под параметры жертв этого призрака, когда мы еще только собирались сюда.

– Это не может подождать до того момента, когда я буду одет? – но взгляд Сэма не смягчился ни на йоту, и он продолжал смотреть со слишком заметной заботой, чтобы Дин смог выдавить из себя ложь. – Нам была нужна наживка.

– Нет. Если бы дело было только в этом, ты бы так сразу и сказал. И мы были бы готовы. Ты испытывал себя.

Дин плотнее сжал губы.

– Это нечестно Дин!

– Я знаю. Доволен? – выпалил Дин и наконец глубоко вздохнул. – Я не думал, что пострадавшим можешь оказаться ты.

– Я говорю не об этом. Это нечестно по отношению к тебе! То, что твоим телом смог завладеть призрак, вовсе не означает, что ты скажешь «да» Михаилу.

– Я танцевал на сцене перед целой толпой мужиков. Голым. Совершенно очевидно, что моя сила духа просто очешуительна.

– От тебя не требовалось говорить «да» привидению, и ты не мог сказать «нет». Так что это все ничего не значит, – Сэм упрямо тряхнул головой, запуская двигатель Импалы.

– Как скажешь, – Дин откинулся на спинку сиденья и уставился в окно, на убегающую ночную дорогу.

– Я знаю, о чем говорю, Дин. Я не отдал тебя Говарду. И я не отдам тебя Михаилу. Мы остановим это.

– Да, я знаю, – Дин разжал стиснутые зубы и наконец посмотрел на брата. – Я тоже не отдам тебя.

Пока Сэм вел машину, Дин занялся пересчетом заработанной наличности и восхищенно присвистнул.

– Знаешь, это гораздо больше того, что я зарабатывал на бильярде даже в самую удачную ночь. Как ты думаешь, тут в округе есть стрип-клубы для женщин? Кажется, я еще помню пару-тройку движений.

Глядя на выражение лица приближающегося к состоянию белого каления Сэма, Дин не смог не расхохотаться. Впрочем, он не совсем шутил. Эта ночь, когда он вертел задницей перед толпой мужиков, была, пожалуй, самой унизительной ночью в его жизни. Но вот клуб, до отказа забитый женщинами… можно было бы пристрелить двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

– Может, мы все-таки оденем тебя, прежде чем ты подпишешься на очередное шоу?

 

1 Жарка зефира на костре является одним из традиционных американских развлечений. Рекомендую попробовать. Очень вкусно! (прим. переводчика)

2 Southern Comfort (в переводе с англ. – «Южный комфорт») – ликер, созданный в Новом Орлеане Мартином Вилкисом Хероном (Martin Wilkes Heron). ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Southern_Comfort (прим. переводчика)


End file.
